Reiji's Little Kitten
by emoyaoi69
Summary: A re-write of theres one kitten reiji does like. Much clearer and readable. Reiji is always working and Naoya thinks he needs a rest.


Disclaimer: I do now own Love Mode.. I merely borrow these characters for my own fun..

Authors Note: This is a re-write of the first story that I posted on here when I was very naïve of what I was doing.. Hopefully this makes much more sense than it's badly-written brother..

Please comment..

Reiji and Naoya's apartment/B&B club- Friday 10:46pm-

"Reiji, when are you coming home? I'm bored, and I want you home now." Said a seventeen-year-old, Strawberry-Blonde haired boy.

"Well, you're going to have to wait then, aren't you? I don't finish for another hour yet. As for you and your hormones, keep them like that until I get home." Said the thirty-year-old, Dark-haired man.

"Ah! This is so not fair! Fine. Seeing as I have to wait for you, what would you like for dinner?" Naoya said, irritated.

"Don't worry about dinner, I'll pick something up on my way back" Reiji said, equally as irritated.

"Fine, but only for you, I would suffer and wait." Naoya smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Naoya."

"Bye, Reiji." And they ended their call.

Reiji Aoe and Naoya Shirakawa have been together for a year and a half.

Naoya is in his second year of high school, and Reiji is still doing well with his businesses.

Naoya is still shy about things, but he can't say that he's as shy about sex anymore. He may still let Reiji be the seme, but he makes him work for it.

Reiji is still his moody self around most people, especially brother, though he is more softer when it comes to Naoya. But, he still tells him in a stern voice to dry his hair, or he'll end up with a cold.

12:31pm-

Naoya sighed for the tenth time in the last half hour.

"What's wrong, Naoya?" Kiichi asked, worried about his little brother's little neko.

"Oh.. It's nothing... Really." Naoya said, sighing yet again.

"It's not 'nothing'. Tell me, Naoya, what's bothering you?" Kiichi questioned. "Is school going okay? Do you need a check-up? Is my perverse brother pressuring you for sex?"

Naoya blushed at the mention of Reiji and sex in the same sentence. "N-no... He's not... It's not like any... More.."

"Like what, Naoya?"

"Well... Reiji always seems to be working. I mean, I know he has to be there but... But he's always coming home really late and he doesn't really have time for... Um, well... You know." Naoya said, finishing off with a sad sigh.

"Oh, Naoya. I understand what it's like being a randy teenage boy twenty-four seven." Kiichi said, with his normal smile on his face.

Naoya's face turned as red as the blood circulated around his face; Sure, he was a little randy twenty-four seven,but he didn't have to say it out loud.

"Anyway, if you want to spend more time with Reiji, just tell him. I'm sure he won't mind."

"But, what about B&B? He has-"

"He loves you and doesn't want you to be upset. He wants to make you feel what people who are in love feel." Kiichi smiled, speaking from his heart.

"Um... Kiichi?" Naoya asked.

"Yes, Naoya?" Kiichi replied.

"Um... Do you mind if I... We go into a store I saw? It's about ten minutes from here?" Naoya asked rather nervously.

Kiichi looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Of course."

After finishing their lunch, Kiichi and Naoya walked to the shop that Naoya just had to go to.

-B&B 8:27pm-

Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiing

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!"

"Now that's no way to talk to your older brother, Reiji. Have some manners." Kiichi said,down the phone.

"Well, when you call me at work, when you know full-well how busy and frustrated it makes me. Of course I'm going to be pissed." Reiji said while gritting his teeth, not wanting to talk to his big brother.

"What do you want, anyway?" Said Reiji, calming down a tiny bit.

"I want you to go home,"

"WHAT THE FUCK, KIICHI! You know I can't do that until I'm-"

"Oh? So you're just going to leave poor Naoya on his own with the weather like this? The thunder might scare the poor little Neko half to death." Kiichi said, laughing slightly because there wasn't even rain, let alone thunder.

"KIICHI! Don't call him that again. He is not a cat for fucks sake!" Reiji was beginning to get very pissed off with his brother again.

"Ok, so your telling me that while your fucking the little blonde's brains out, you don't call him a little sex-kitten"

"WHAT! Kiichi, do not say that!" Reiji said, some what shocked at obscene words that had just left his brother's mouth. "I do NOT call Naoya a "little sex-kitten.""

After saying that; he hung-up, not wishing to speak to his brother about his sex life with his young lover.

_'Where does he get off saying things like that! I mean, I don't talk to him and tell him what to do with his sex life. Can't he just go and get fucked by Haruomi and be happy.'_

Reiji looked at the picture of picture was taken on Naoya's first Christmas and birthday with Reiji and without his parents and brother.

That day; Naoya, Reiji, Kiichi, Haruomi and Kashima all spent Christmas Day at the Aoe Household together. And later that day, Reiji and Naoya went back to the apartment, so Reiji could give Naoya his birthday present.

_'Maybe I should go home and see Naoya.'_

-Reiji and Naoya's apartment-

Riiiiiing Riiiiiiing

"Hello, Aoe residence."

"Naoya, its not just Reiji's home any more. Don't worry. In about a year, you can marry Reiji and then you will be an official Aoe!" You could just hear the smile on his face.

"Oh, Kiichi... Erm." Naoya was now nervous as to what Kiichi had now called him for.

"Reiji should be on his was home now. I spoke to him about 15 minutes ago, areyou ready?"

"Umm... Yes, I think so... But-"

"I told you, Reiji will love it. I just know he will." Kiichi said, not bothering to listen to the nervousness of Naoya."Well, bye then, and have a fun time."

Naoya blushed.

-Reiji and Naoya's apartment.9:47pm-

"Naoya, I'm back... Naoya?"

Silence met Reiji as he walked in to the dark, and seemingly empty apartment, the only source of light was coming from the front door, that was until Reiji had closed it and switched on the hall light.

"Naoya!" Reiji called louder then the first time.

Still no response.

_'Oh, for fuck sake! Where is he?'_ Reiji thought as he walked into their bedroom...

There, on the bed, was Naoya.

Naoya was laying on the big bed. He had on a tight black belly top (A/N: Sorta like Envy's on FMA), his nipples were hard. Covering his lower half, was a pair if extremely short shorts and thigh high boots. His accessories consisted of elbow length gloves, Cat ears and Reiji noticed that Naoya had a hole in the back of his shorts.

In the hole, came a tail.

"… N-Naoya?"

"Shhh, sit... Now." Naoya commanded, as he pushed Reiji onto the bed.

Reiji noticed to his left, on the bed side table, were toys.. But not just any toys... These were sex toys.

Handcuffs?

A Vibrator?

Anal Beads?

Lube?

_'Ok, so the lube is nothing to get worried about.. But, where the hell did he get those from? If Kiichi made him do this... Ahh.'_

Reiji completely forgot what he was thinking as he looked down and saw Naoya sucking in his nipple. Naoya then moved to the other nipple, giving it similar treatment. Without Reiji seeing, Naoya moved his hand to rest on Reiji's groin and began to rub it through his trousers.

"Umm... Naoya."Reiji moaned.

Naoya then stopped and moved away from Reiji, who looked a little flush for someone that had been used to this sort of play in the past.

Just as Reiji was going to say something, Naoya began to strip-

First; he began to unzip and pull off his thigh high boots and his gloves, then slowly pulling up his

tight belly. Next, came the shorts, the extremely shorts began to to provocatively slid them down his long, slender legs. When they came off, Reiji noticed that the tail was still attached to Naoya and that his young prick was stiff as a pole.

All Naoya had on now was the tail and the cat ears. The young boy began to walk back to Reiji, teasingly slow. "You've been very bad, Reiji," Naoya said quietly, moving onto Reiji's lap."You're gone most of the day and most of the night and when you do come back, it's only for a couple of hours. You deserve to be treated for being a devoted boss." He ended with an innocent smile.

As Naoya pushed Reiji back; so he was laying on the bed, that's when Reiji saw why Naoya's cock was so hard- He was wearing a Silver Cock-Ring.

_'God, when did he get so kinky?'_

"Naoya..."

"Mmm..." He replied while sucking on Reiji's neck and collar-bone.

"Ah. Naoya, why are you... Uh, doing this?"

Naoya stopped what he was doing. "I told you; you work way too hard," He began to strip Reiji of his attire. "Your always too busy to do things for yourself, so I'm doing them for you."

Once he was done undressing Reiji, Naoya began to lick Reiji's alert member from the base to the tip, wettening Reiji for later things. Then, out of nowhere, Naoya deep throated Reiji, who moaned quite loudly.

"Oh, fucking Hell... Naoya!"

Naoya loved the feeling of Reiji's penis in his mouth. He had taken Reiji in a few times before, but

only the first four or so inches because of the simple fact that Reiji has a massive cock, he never thought he could fit it all in.

"Uh, Nao-Naoya... Stop... Stop it." Reiji moaned, not wanting him to stop, but know if he carried on, Reiji would blow his load.

"Oh, ok..." Naoya said, disappointed that Reiji had ask him to stop.

"Hey, Naoya," Reiji lifted Naoya's chin so he could see Naoya's gorgeous golden brown orbs. "I wanted you to stop, because if you hadn't, I wouldn't have lasted much longer."

Naoya looked to the side, embarrassed.

"Now," Reiji said in a stern voice. "I think it's about time I got to have some fun, don't you think?" Reiji had the look in his eyes, the one that says _"I'm going to torture you and fuck you, and your going to want more'._

"Turn around, as though we were going to sixty-nine" he commanded.

Naoya did as told.

Reiji grabbed hold of the tail, earning a moan from Naoya. It wasn't the only noise he earned as he kept pulling the tail-now-turning-dildo from Naoya's back-end. Taking it out, Reiji leaned up and-

"Ahhh!... Nnnn."

Naoya had never felt anything like this before. It felt like he was in Heaven, and the only other time he felt that way was when Reiji was inside of him. Naoya then came to a conclusion-

-He loved the feel of Reiji's tongue inside his ass.

Once Reiji had finished rimming Naoya, he grabbed the lube, spending it on himself.

"Reiji, hurry up! Fuck me already!" Naoya moaned.

"Who would have thought you would use such a foul word?" Reiji teased.

"Listen, I went into a sex shop to get this stuff and-"

"A sex shop ,ay? They wouldn't have let you in," Reiji positioned himself between Naoya's leg. "You look like a twelve- year-old compared to people who go into those shops."

"But, I-AHHH!"

Reiji pushed in to the hilt, slightly nudging Naoya's spot. Reiji pulled out, loving the moans he was hearing from the younger male. As Reiji pushed in, he kissed Naoya, swallowing the extra loud moans that was coursed due to pushing against the blonde's prostate.

"Nnn, Rei-Reiji. I need to... To cum." Naoya struggled to say, the need to release building up to much.

Reiji understand, and pulled off the cock ring. Almost immediately after, he heard;

"Ahhhh, Reijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

With Naoya's walls feeling as they were closing in on him; Reiji also came, groaning as quietly as he could. Before he fell on Naoya, Reiji pulled out completely and fell to one side of Naoya.

"Gods, you really are a sex-kitten."

Naoya blush and brought his hands up tp his face, which made Reiji chuckled.

A few minute later ,Reiji pulled off the already falling ears and the collar. Pulling the covers over them, he kissed the already half-asleep Naoya, whispering 'I love you' into his ear and falling asleep cuddled up with Naoya.


End file.
